perfect patronuses
by wordmaker123
Summary: Sirius wonders why he can't get the newly noticed Alex to notice him meanwhile James tries to win over Lily and Alice and Frank are only just realizing the'they're in love. Based on the marauders and lily in sixth year.
1. train introductions

Sirius

"Wake up you ungrateful excuse for a son"

So much for good morning he thought as he grudgingly got out of bed. His mother had been treating him like a house elf she couldn't dismiss ever since he'd voiced or rather shouted his opinion on muggleborns in fifth year. Or it could have been since he was sorted into Gryffindor he really didn't pay attention anymore.

He sat up on his emerald green sheets which his mother had refused to let him change the colours of. Ahead of him he could see himself in the grand silver mirror on the other side of the room. He had begun to sleep in just a pair of shorts even though it was October; his mother had only bought him Slytherin themed night clothes which he had out right refused to wear

Next to the mirror was the only change he'd been able to make. There was the picture of him and his three best friends. He and Prongs were smirking slightly towards the camera Wormtail looking up at them admiringly and Moony looking pale but still happy; the photo after all had been taken on the full moon day.

He remembered the day he'd used a permanent sticking charm on the photo. His father had just stared at him coldly while his mother shrieked in anger.

He got dressed not really paying attention to what he was wearing and prepared himself for the journey back to Hogwarts he was happier than he'd been all week being stuck in this house ruined his mood like nothing else and now he wouldn't need to come back for another six weeks maybe longer if Mr and Mrs Potter weren't going anywhere for Christmas.

He dragged his trunk down behind him, not caring that he was damaging the precious walls of Grimmauld Place.

When he finally reached the downstairs he saw his mother packing his darling brother Arcturus a loving lunch while throwing leftovers from yesterday into his. Meanwhile his father helped him with his much loved green and silver tie.

"Get over here and take your food" hissed his mother. Arcturus smirked at him in only the way a Slytherin could then strolled out of the door with his trunk to wait on the street. His father as always looked disgusted at his Gryffindor tie and red fringed cloak and marched out the door after Arcturus.

He went and snatched his leftovers silently knowing he would throw them out of the window on the express and then went outside.

The cold wind smacked against his face leaving them with a pink tinge as his father held an uncomfortably tight grip on his shoulder while resting a loving hand on his brothers as they apparated him to his proper life.

* * *

Alex

Alex had spent over six years being ignored at Hogwarts. She didn't mind because she was no good at conversation so today came as a big surprise.

She was sitting alone in a compartment near the end of the Hogwarts express staring out onto the breath-taking landscape she had assumed that Hogwarts must be in the north in first year because of how cold it always was.

Almost ten minutes into the trip the famous Lily Evans walked into the compartment arm in arm with her only close friend's lice Lightwood and Marlene McKinnon. Alice and a boy named Frank had been in love since the day they met each other but they were the only ones in school that were oblivious to the fact. Marlene had a reputation for boys herself almost one to match against Sirius blacks.

"Oh sorry we didn't see you there do you mind? "She asked motioning to an empty seat. She didn't answer and instead shook my head and she promptly took the seat across from her. "So what's your name?" asked Marlene. "Alex Glass" she said softly.

"Oh yeah you're in Mary's dorm aren't you?" commented lily not really waiting for an answer.

"So lily…" and with that Marlene began her own conversation with lily not speaking to her again until near the end of the journey when the marauders entered.

* * *

Sirius 

Sirius had enjoyed his first half of the trip. He and the marauders had spent the entire time planning pranks to play on other students especially the slime ball snivellus. Prongs though had refused to prank him in front of Lily after what had happened last year.

Toward the end of the trip Prongs suggested they go and find Lily. They left Moony reading and Wormtail finishing up the chocolate frogs. Sirius knew that he'd been itching to do this since the minute they'd got on the train but for the last five minutes had been uncontrollably talking about everything from the colour of her eyes to what shoe size she might be.

Sirius strolled arrogantly down the train winking at girls he passed most of them giggled terribly when he did this and skipped back to their compartments.

James looked reasonably nervous considering he was about to meet his crush since third year who coincidentally hated him. A tell a tale sign of his anxiety was his constant hair ruffling. Sirius smirked at him.

He walked in to the compartment with the sound of Lily's voice and looked around there were four people. Three of which he recognised as Lily, Alice, Marlene who had almost caught up to him in breaking hearts and a short brown-blonde haired girl staring out of the window.

* * *

Alex

She had seen Sirius come in from the reflection in the window and hadn't turned around she knew if she did it would seem to him like she was coming onto him and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Lily!" cried a happy yet nervous James

"What do you want Potter" said a bored Lily

"Just to see the love of my life after a long week of loneliness"

That's it James mask the truth in a joke. 'Classic marauder' Alex thought.

"Well you've seen me so now you can leave" said Lily with no trace of a smile

"Oh no I think we need to reacquaint" he said squeezing himself in-between her and Alice

"Yeah Lily you should be more happy to see Prongs he's really turned a corner only pranking Slytherin, occasionally doing his homework" joked Sirius "and who might you be?" he added addressing Alex.

"Alex" she said in a monotone. She could tell Sirius was surprised that she hadn't fallen over herself to answer him or broken out into giggles. He flopped down on the empty seat between her and Marlene and slid an arm over her shoulders.

She tensed her shoulders and said quickly "I need to go" she rushed out taking her trunk with her.

* * *

Sirius

"What's up with her?" Sirius asked Lily incredulously

Lily didn't answer and went on ignoring him and Prongs for the rest of the trip.

* * *

**first chapter of my first fan fiction so let me know if i've anything right/wrong in a review. any review would be good thanks for reading!**


	2. breakfast brawls

Disclaimer: may have forgot to mention last chapter that i sadly don't own harry potter :(

* * *

Alex 

The next day Alex woke to the sound of fighting from the common room. Alex scrambled out of bed ready to run down to the great hall to avoid a fight. She went to the toilet to brush her teeth but she was too long. Standing in their dorm was Lucy Clark looking furious at Lily's friend Marlene.

"You whore!" she screeched at her stabbing a finger toward her as if it could cause her pain. "How dare you six months of a relationship which you ruin in less than an hour!"

"It's not what it looked like he came on to me" replied Marlene with a yell

"Tom wouldn't do that to me you lying bitch" screamed Lucy and began advancing menacingly towards Marlene.

Alex knew that Tom Foster most defiantly would do that. He was notorious for cheating on Lucy and most people knew that he had cheated on her with at least three girls last term alone. He had tried with her but after a well-aimed kick to his … sensitive area in fifth year he hadn't bothered her again but never missed the chance to send her a scathing glare when he passed her in the corridor.

Mary my fellow dorm mate stood between them, her arms spread out. "Alex these two can't share a dorm do you mind moving to Marlene's?" I didn't answer but began to pack while Lucy shooting a glare at Marlene stormed out to get her stuff. Marlene left without a word but Alex thought she saw a tear streaming down her cheek as she ran down the stairs.

Mary sighed deeply and sat back on her bed. "You really don't mind do you I would move but I think Lucy needs a friend right now".

"No, no it's fine" she replied hurriedly wanting to pack quickly to avoid Lucy and possibly Marlene coming back. Mary left for the bathroom so Alex finished packing in silence.

Taking her trunk to the other dorm wasn't much trouble since she didn't have many things anyway; she dumped it on the empty bed which she assumed used to be Lucy's. She heard a moan from behind her and saw the Lily was only just waking up.

"Sorry" muttered Alex who may have been a bit loud while taking in her trunk.

"Whata you doin' here?" asked Lily sleepily.

"I'm swapping with Lucy" she said motioning to the empty bed. It seemed Lily was a deep sleeper and had missed all of the fight.

"Why, what happened" asked Lily sat up straight sounding slightly worried

"Tom Foster happened" said Alex cuttingly. She really did not like him.

"Oh…" said Lily comprehension dawning on her face. "Which girl was he trying it on with this time?"

"Me!" Marlene had walked in looking furious although her eyes were red and blotchy.

"Oh no" gasped Lily "how did Lucy react?"

"Well I was minding my own business on the way back from breakfast when he grabbed into this empty classroom and, and well you don't need to know that but then Lucy walked in when I was pushing him of me. She didn't even give me a chance to explain just started yelling like an idiot and then ran up here and well long story short she's moved dorms" Marlene said all this very quickly and loudly.

Lily had listened to all this with a look of horror on her face which had turned to anger.

"I hate that Tom just because he worked out all summer he thinks he's allowed to own everyone, remember last year when he was as weedy as the first year?" she hissed

"I think he's a bit of a git, he was turned down by fourteen girls for last year's dance" Alex added and then realised she'd just interrupted there conversation and quickly turned around to unpack.

"How did you know that?" Alice asked curiously. She had just come back from breakfast at the great hall

"I was one of them "she said defiantly she was proud of having turned him down because of what an idiot he'd become.

To her surprise instead of reprimanding her for listening to their conversation they began to laugh.

"What's funny" she asked indignantly

"Probably the look on Tom's face when you rejected him" joked Lily even Marlene was starting to giggle and Alex couldn't resist the smile that came to her face at the memory.

"So Alex you seem quite alright do you want to come to Hogsmeade with us next weekend?"

"Umm actually I don't really go to Hogsmeade" murmured Alex it was true she had never had anyone to go with.

"What you have to be joking your coming with us we can introduce you to butterbeer or maybe something a little stronger" they all smirked at each other knowingly and Alex was a little uneasy.

"Anyway you're coming with us" said Lily forcefully as the others nodded

"Fine" said Alex knowing she would probably regret it.

"Great" said Lily brightly and with that she grabbed her arm and Alice did the same with Marlene who looked quite worried about Lucy and the waltzed them out toward charms.

By the end of the day the whole school knew about Alex Glass and her new found friendship with Lily Evans.

* * *

Sirius

"So Alex Glass what's Lily doing with her?" asked Sirius more to himself. They were lounging in their corner of the common room and the girl had been at the back of his mind since the train yesterday.

"I dunno but she must be a pretty good person to be Lily's friend I mean you know Lily she wouldn't just be friends with anyone-"

"James just shut up for a second we know she's the love of your life but slow down" interrupted Remus.

"Yeah we've already heard the 'Lily is a goddess' speech today you've already used up your daily allowance" cautioned Sirius.

"Whatever" huffed James and went back to copying Remus' potions essay.

"So Padfoot why are you so obsessed with this girl having you finally found the love of your life?" joked James looking up from the essays.

"No I'm just curious as to why I haven't asked her out before" said Sirius thoughtfully

"Yeah she must be the only girl in the school you haven't kissed" added Remus

"Not Lily" said James quickly

"Yeah but that's not fair I never really tried" said Sirius indignantly

"You won't be trying anytime soon and anyway Lily is too smart for your 'charms'" said James defensively

"Sure she is, I'm going to bed" and with that Sirius left James and Remus in the corner and went up to his dorm.

He was still awake when the others came up to bed. He'd been laying there with Wormtail's snores keeping him awake thinking about Alex. She was as pretty as the other girls he'd dated only she didn't try to put her face out there with makeup and miniature skirt. As he lay there late into the night he began to formulate a plan on how to get her.

He knew there was a Hogsmeade day coming up. When all else fails use Firewhiskey.

* * *

**Second chapter hoped you liked it and thanks for reading if you did. please review!**


	3. Hogsmeade alleyways

Sirius

Two months had passed since Alex had moved into Lily's dorm and the school now knew everything about her. It was the price of being friends with one of the most popular girls in school. They had been doing everything with each other.

The marauders too had noticed the new girl especially Sirius. She could not be avoided seeing as James effectively stalked Lily most of the time. he had stopped asking her out as much since fifth year but he found he couldn't resist as the Hogsmeade trip drew closer.

One particular day on the way back from care of magical creature James had ran ahead to stop Lily and her three friends running his hands through his hair as he went, with the marauders not far behind.

"Oi Lily wait up!" panted James

"What is it Potter" snapped Lily used to his annoying remarks. She had just spent an hour cleaning up after a Niffler and was not in the best of moods.

"Woah someone's in a bad mood I just want to know if you'll go to Hogsmeade with us we can get Firewhiskey" said James eagerly.

"We'll take the Firewhiskey just not you guys" interrupted Marlene smirking

This made her friends smile and Sirius' eye was drawn to Alex, who had been watching Lily and James' exchange. She has an amazing smile thought Sirius unwillingly he noticed that it lit up her whole face.

Alex looked up at him and he snapped out of his daze realising he had been staring at her and looked away quickly he could still feel her piercing gaze on him as he watched James continue the conversation.

"We can get you as much as you want especially you Lily flower" exclaimed James reaching down for her hand to kiss it.

She pulled away quickly a little too quickly thought Sirius.

"We don't need you to get Firewhiskey" she said angrily and with that she left along with Alice and Alex. Marlene however had stayed behind.

"How much for the Firewhiskey" she asked glancing over her shoulder to make sure Lily was not there.

"No charge" answered Sirius before any of his friends could. If he was going to get Alex she would need to be … slightly intoxicated.

"Why?" asked Marlene looking suspicious.

"Remember that night when that paint bucket dropped on you instead of Snape. its payback" said Sirius thinking on his feet quickly.

"Okay" said Marlene slowly. She wasn't stupid she knew the marauders where never sorry for their pranks but she wasn't about to pass out on free drinks

"Great. To get it go up to the bartender that night and say that Padfoot sent you" he said conspiratorially.

"Will do" she said and with that ran to catch up with her friends.

Sirius looked round at his friends and they all started talking at once.

"Why'd you do that? "asked James.

"What are you up to?" said Remus suspiciously.

"Wasn't that Firewhiskey for us?" whined Peter.

"Woah I just did you guys a favour you should be thanking the almighty Padfoot!"

"How?" they all demanded at the same time.

"Well let me enlighten you young ones" he sat down on the grass and looked up at them expectantly they were all too curious to argue so they sat down next to him "well Prongs don't you think Lily will be easier to ask out drunk, Wormtail do you really think I wouldn't leave some for us and Moony don't you trust me?"

James clapped his hands over his mouth as the realisation dawned on his face "I have never loved you more" he managed.

"You're welcome" said Sirius

"I still don't see why your helping Prongs without some catch" said Remus with another wary look.

"I'm sure I'll get something out of it" said Sirius his mind on Alex.

Remus was about to enquire further about Sirius' reward for kindness when the end of break was signalled by the bell and they rushed off to transfiguration.

* * *

Alex 

"I don't really think I should go" said Alex nervously

"What's your excuse this time?" asked Lily impatiently. Alex had already tried to escape twice from the trip.

"I…umm I don't have anything to wear" she lied quickly not knowing that Lily had already thought of this.

"That's great now we can dress you up" looking sideway at Alice and Marlene who were both wearing identical evil grins to Lily's.

"N-no that's not what I meant I-"but it was too late they had turned their backs on her and walked to their individual wardrobes ignoring her.

Anyone listening from the common room below would have thought there was a fight going on but in fact it was the sound of three very determined girls getting what they want.

Alex had been forced into a low cut yellow dress which used to belong to Marlene and a thin black jacket which did nothing to warm her at all.

By the time the rest of the girls were done all in longer dresses than Alex's which she thought was very unfair it was six thirty which didn't matter much because sixth years were allowed out until nine.

They walked into the common room which only contained first and second years who were too busy catching up with homework to notice them.

The walk to Hogsmeade was terrible the jacket Lily had chosen was not providing insulation against the cold December wind and she kept pulling down on the hem of her dress which was not leaving much to the imagination in her mind until Lily smacked her hand away.

"What!" snapped Alex annoyed.

"You're only going to attract more attention to it if you keep fiddling with it" she answered

"Humph" she said and crossed her arms over her chest

"I thought so" said Lily with a smirk

"Look it's the three broomsticks" said Alice pointing at a building which Alex could now see was covered in Christmas lights. It looked like a cosy house much like the gingerbread houses she used to see in her muggle childhood.

"It's beautiful" exclaimed Alex having never seen it before. The others all gave her knowing looks they too knew the feeling of entering Hogsmeade for the first time.

"Let's go in" said Alice

"y-yeah it's f-f-freezing out here" said Marlene her teeth chattering.

They pushed open the door to find that the bar was overcrowded with sixth and seventh years all drinking butterbeer and she noticed that a few had small bottles with what she assumed had Firewhiskey inside.

Marlene left for the bar and Alex suddenly felt quite nervous not having had Firewhiskey before and she vowed she would only have the smallest amount.

They found a table in a corner which Alex was relieved to see was on the other side to Sirius she didn't know why but she couldn't be near him without feeling nervous and whenever she felt really nervous her powers got out of control and she didn't want that to happen in front of him.

This was why she had left that train so quickly on the way back.

Marlene came back with four bottles of butterbeer and hidden behind them a small bottle full of clear liquid. The man at the bar had given her the whiskey without question when she had said Sirius' nickname. She wondered how much of his parent's money he had used for that.

When Marlene came back she conjured four goblets and poured them each large helping finishing the bottle. They all took a deep breath and drank.

Alex felt the burn before anything else it felt addictive so she drank more knowing she would regret this tomorrow.

* * *

Sirius

Sirius was sitting in the corner of the three broomsticks with his three friends. Peter was a lightweight and was already so drunk he couldn't walk. Remus had taken a sip of his Firewhiskey then being the responsible boy he was stopped. James was too busy watching Lily to notice his drink. Sirius couldn't help sneaking looks at their table from the corner of his eye to see that Alex was laughing carelessly and swaying in her seat.

"Well I'm going to take Wormtail back to the common room" said Remus responsibly helping Peter to stand.

"It's only eight thirty" slurred Peter clearly trying to make a proper sentence.

"Just go Wormtail" said James absently not wanting to be interrupted in his thoughts of Lily.

"Fine" he said and tripped over twice while leaving finally using Remus as a prop.

"Hey Padfoot I think I'm going to go speak to Lily" said James looking hopeful

"Alright good luck" he encouraged knowing it probably wouldn't work.

Sirius watched as his best friend walked over to the table full of laughing girls ruffling his hair as he went. He began to talk to Lily who strangely did not look annoyed at him and instead laughed at something he said. She then stood up almost tripping in the process and linked her arm through James' and together they strolled out of the door towards the lake. Astonished Sirius felt his mouth gape open as this impossible scene played before his eyes.

This gave him the reassurance that if Lily would go with James he could get Alex to go with him. But where was she? He had been too absorbed in James and Lily that he hadn't noticed her leave. Alice and Marlene were still at the table but the two empty seats had been filled by Frank Longbottom and John Mclaggen.

He went outside it was already dark and Alex was nowhere in sight so he set of through the dark Hogsmeade by himself assuming James would be … busy.

He was walking past Honeydukes which was now closed when he heard the sound of someone struggling in the alleyway beside it. Being a Gryffindor he instantly looked round to see what was happening.

What he saw both shocked and more importantly angered him. A seventh year Slytherin called something Rosier was holding Alex up against the wall by her wrists she was trying to struggle but she was as drunk as Wormtail and he was clearly much stronger. He was speaking harshly into her ear causing her to whimper slightly at his words.

He distinctly heard the word 'mudblood' spat at her.

She suddenly started shaking causing the ground around her to crack. It looked like energy from her was being sucked out and transferred to the ground around her. Suddenly she stopped moving and he could see her breathing heavily but it looked like she was too tired to struggle now.

The initial shock from seeing this disappeared and he was free to attack. He pulled out his wand as fast as he could and shouted the first spell that "STUPIFY" he roared the strength of the spell causing him to fly into the fence at the end of the alleyway.

"Are you okay" he asked warily rushing forward to her deciding not to mention what he saw.

"I'm fine" she said standing up but not managing to stay up, she swayed dangerously and fell on his lap. Even in the darkness he could see her blush furiously.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just need a minute you can leave, I'll be okay" she said defiantly resting her head back on the wall and closing her eyes

A few minutes passed and Sirius did not leave her side when she didn't open her eyes Sirius spoke

"Umm… hello" he said quietly

He could see her chest rising and falling so he deduced she had fainted. Wormtail had done the same thing when they had first given him Firewhiskey.

Sighing he picked her up knowing that it would take a while for her to sleep this of and set of back towards Hogwarts.

When they reached the common room without being caught; thanks to Sirius' knowledge of secret passage ways it was empty.

Sirius set her down carefully on the couch near the fire and then fell back into an armchair opposite and his mind wandered to what had happened when she was being attacked. He had heard about witches and wizards who could use non wand magic but they were very rare. The last known one was merlin.

His mind buzzing with information and questions meant he only fell asleep at two o'clock, still in the armchair across from Alex.

His last thought was 'so much for my plan'.

* * *

**so there's the third chapter hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW it will get you a faster update ;)**


	4. Blackmail

**Sorry this chapter might be a bit uneventful there will be a marauder prank in the next one ;) on better news thank you to my first reviewer made me update a bit early :D without further ado chapter 4...**

* * *

Alex

The next morning Alex was woken up at dawn by a bright light she got up groggily and wondered why the blinds weren't drawn. She opened her eyes to find she wasn't in her room. Sitting up quickly she realised with a deep sigh of relief that she was only in the common room. Glancing around she saw it was empty except for… dear god was her first thought.

Sirius Black was sleeping in the armchair across from her still in his clothes from last night. Her eyes were drawn towards his shirt which was open and showed his smooth toned chest. She felt her cheeks flush which was ridiculous. She looked away quickly and in her rush she didn't notice that his eyes had flickered open.

Suddenly the events of last night came back to her. Rosier had been calling her names along with other Slytherins for years seeing as she was muggleborn but yesterday he had been drunk. She knew that it probably wasn't the last time he'd be bothering her. But being a Gryffindor Alex would never ask for help even if she should.

She stood up ready to go up to the girl's dorm and change out of her borrowed dress when she felt someone grab her arm and put a hand over her mouth. The small part of her that was paranoid about Rosier let out a muffled scream.

"shhh, it' Sirius calm down" she stopped screaming and he took his hand of her mouth.

She spun round to see Sirius still with his shirt open looking down at her curiously. She slapped her hand over her eyes childishly.

"What are you doing?" asked Sirius confused.

"Your shirts undone" she said quietly pointing to thin air next to him because she couldn't see.

She heard him shift around with his shirt before he said "sorted"

She opened her eyes to see that he had taken of his shirt completely and was now standing very close in front of her so that their noses were almost touching.

"That's not what I meant!" she squealed backing up into the wall.

* * *

Sirius

Sirius noted that she had not closed her eyes and was instead staring but he had other things on his mind he moved up and put an arm on the wall either side of her so she couldn't move. She looked up at him wide eyed and her body trembled slightly like it had yesterday only much softer.

"What I want to know…" he continued "is how you have corpus magic" he said quietly.

He watched as her eyes widened fearfully and then she masked her surprise.

"I don't have corpus magic" she said with a badly faked laugh that made her look even guiltier than she already did.

"You should never lie to a marauder, especially when you're so bad at it" he said

"I can lie just fine and you can't prove anything "she said crossing her arms over her chest and standing up straighter this had no effect because she wasn't very tall anyway.

"Oh really" he said with a smirk then his eyes moved down to her feet. She followed his gaze. On the stone floor under her feet where Sirius had trapped here were tiny cracks spreading out from where her feet were. He moved his head upward to see that Alex seemed to be in shock she was staring at her feet.

"Fine, I do happy now" she said snappishly

"Nope, I think you'll need to elaborate slightly, can you control it?"

"Most of the time" she said looking down at her feet where the cracks were.

"So why not know?" he was asking loads of questions but curiosity.

"Can't control it when I'm angry" she said quietly.

"And your angry now" he said with a raised eyebrow

"Or scared and nervous" she mumbled and he saw a red tinge on her pale cheeks.

He couldn't help but wonder which emotion she was feeling now if not both.

"Oh really" he grinned

"Don't tell anyone" she whispered looking up.

"Hmm" he pretended to think it over stroking his chin thoughtfully then said "what's in it for me?"

The mood suddenly shifted "What do you want" she asked warily.

He moved closer to her, arms still blocking her but she didn't try and move she seemed to be frozen.

"Payment" he whispered into her ear.

Knowing what he was talking about she backed onto the wall as if trying to push through it and shut her eyes tight. He felt a pang in his stomach urging him to kiss her now but deep inside he knew know wasn't the time.

"What exactly am I supposed to pay you in?" god she was so naïve he thought. He decided to leave the question unanswered

"I'll be debt collecting" he said with a smile that she didn't see.

"What, When?" she asked if he didn't know better he would have thought she sounded disappointed.

"Later" he answered simply. He went to the armchair were he had thrown his shirt and threw it back on, then he left the common room without another word.

* * *

Alex

"You did what?"

Alex was woken up by a uproar of chatter from what sounded like Lily's bed.

"Shut up my head hurts already and you might wake up the others" hissed Lily

"Too late" groaned Alice sitting up on her bed Alex did the same.

"What did Lily do?" she asked holding her stomach.

"She only made out with James Potter!" laughed Marlene.

At these words Alice ran to the bathroom clutching her stomach. They heard her retching from there room.

"Bit of an over-reaction" joked Marlene

"Is she okay?" asked Alex sounding concerned although she was still in a daze from what had happened that morning.

"Yeah she always does that when she's hung-over, anyway did you not hear me Lily made out with Potter" she almost yelled.

"Shut up! Someone might hear you" whispered Lily furiously her cheeks were almost the same colour as her hair.

"I thought you hated him why on earth would you snog him? Alex asked incredulously.

"I don't know, okay, we were sitting by the lake when he just leaned in…" she gave a detailed account for Marlene's benefit "and I didn't do anything okay!" she added glaring at Marlene who had been suggesting unrepeatable things throughout the story.

"Then he said he wanted to go into a relationship but I told him it would be best if we were friends for a bit first and that means we're friends with the marauders by default" she added sounding unsure on whether this was good or bad.

Alex inwardly groaned this meant that Sirius would have more chances to hold her secret over her head. Blackmail she thought bitterly, she hadn't told Lily, Marlene and Alice that she was a corpus she wasn't sure they would keep it quiet.

She fell back onto her bed but between the constant chattering and Alice's throwing up she never got back to sleep.


End file.
